


对鱼

by MANDAG



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 海王骨科年上，Mpreg暗示。





	对鱼

对鱼  
/曼达叽

维科并没有教给亚瑟全部的知识——当然，知识是永远教不完的。可是这位谨慎的导师自动跳过了生育这一节，以至于亚瑟在此刻手足无措。  
他知道亚特兰蒂斯人擅长控制水，用三叉戟，或者别的什么东西，却并不知道他们还可以变成鱼，或者说，半鱼。

“贵族的‘对鱼’都是这样的。”奥姆平静地说，他的眼睛一向很宁静，但并不失坚毅，充满了受过良好教育的贵族式的眼神，并且充满自信。即使在遭遇背叛和失败之后，身处地牢——尽管这个地牢装潢精美——也很快恢复了他自己的宁静。不过此刻他虽然表现得沉静，却已经有细微的颤抖，他的冷静维持不了多久了，下半身是冰白的一条鱼尾，白色的鱼鳞已经开始延伸到他的小腹。  
“呃。”亚瑟半天才找回了自己的声音，“对鱼？”  
“用地面上的话说，交配？这没什么，亚特兰蒂斯人只向强者屈服，毕竟我已经尝过你的鲜血，身体已经被改造过。”奥姆用打量傻瓜的眼神瞟了不敢置信的国王一眼，毕竟在亚特兰蒂斯的纯血至上政策里，表亲、堂亲结婚都是合法的，更何况是一对多年不见的同母异父兄弟。他笃定地盯着亚瑟，语气平缓而充满了自豪：“为了亚特兰蒂斯的高贵血统，你要做的是对鱼。”

金发的王子拉着海王的手臂，亚瑟还在“不了不了”的时候，手掌就贴在了王子平坦的腹部上，那儿现在覆盖着一层浅薄的鱼鳞，水波一波一波地在他的腹部扩散，亚瑟分分明明地在水光形成的影象中看到了一个狭小的巢穴。  
他不敢置信地回想起初中时代在生物书上看到的图，想到：天啊，那是子宫吗？  
奥姆满怀期待地跟着低头看着自己的小腹，得意地说道：“他将会是亚特兰蒂斯的第一位合法继承人。而且会非常强大。这是命中注定的，哥哥，有无数的人在战中尝到了你的鲜血，只有我被改造了，你没办法抗拒我。”

他的蓝眼睛还是那样坚毅而冷静，他的鱼尾轻柔地贴在亚瑟自己的鱼尾上——见鬼的，我什么时候长出了这玩意儿？亚瑟绝望地想，事实上，他很少会有绝望的感觉。可是这一刻，他没办法克制住自己的动作，他被弟弟给深深蛊惑了。

王子是个优秀的战士，尽管身体没有亚瑟那样庞大，却也足够强壮。此刻他温顺地躺在柔软的床铺上，海底摇曳的水光照在他的脸上，他的头发散下来显得倒是没有平日那样冷硬，他的鱼尾微微翘起供人欣赏、品尝。  
他实在是太好闻了。亚瑟想，他的身体不由自主地压制着弟弟，那股气味儿其实并算不上香气或是其他什么气味，那是一种奇异的气味，对亚瑟来说非常好闻、具有吸引力。亚瑟胡乱地在光滑的鱼尾上摩挲着，他很快寻觅到了气味的来源，他扣弄着那两片鳞片，很快那就成了两个半透明的小扇，鼓胀起来，随后缓缓张开，挺立的阴茎和柔嫩的生殖孔都暴露在他眼前，那个生殖孔实在是小得可怜，但已经在翕张。

混血儿的体温比纯血的王子温度要高得多，生殖孔实在是太过于青涩，被撑开后奥姆就一阵阵地发抖，更多的分泌物从内里流淌出来，让海王的肉器足以完全插入进去，这会儿他们的鱼尾紧紧贴合在一起，两个人互相环抱着在房间里漂浮起来。他的生殖孔是专门为海王而生的，紧致又贴合，爽得亚瑟抱着他的腰用力地顶弄他。小王子却被这样的热度给灼烫到了，鱼尾一阵阵地痉挛，他的体内被插的又满又热，他忍不住仰着头呻吟起来，尾鳍使劲儿地拍打着哥哥的鱼尾。

这场对于陆地人来说极其诡异的交合维持了很久，小王子甚至达到了高潮，他瘫软下来，但这并不是结束。他身体内处的巢穴也终于打开了门户，粗热的性器在那张开的肉缝上摩擦了两下，就滑入了温热肥软的生殖腔，那儿直接连着子宫，虽然十分狭小，却努力地承接下了所有的热液。  
拔出来的时候，那个可怜的生殖孔依然可怜巴巴地张开着，被撑开到了一时半会儿恢复不了的大小，可是鳞片却在缓缓闭合。

弟弟满足地低头看自己微微鼓起来的小腹，和被欺负到依然半透明的鳞片，不过鳞片已经紧紧地闭合起来，把他哥哥的精液给锁在里面。他满意地感受到那股热意在他体内渐渐消失，这才返回自己的床铺上，打了个哈欠，还不忘许诺道：“我一定会生下继承人的。”  
“下次… …下次我们可以试试陆地人的体位。”海王前言不搭后语地说道，他的弟弟疑惑地用蓝眼睛看了他一眼，疲倦地阖上眼睛。

END  
希望喜欢！记得回lof夸我！  
红心蓝手评论缴粮票！


End file.
